


Things My Little Brother Asks

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author : DanaEliza, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gaara asking questions, Just speech, M/M, Pre-Shippuden, Short Chapters, Translation, c'est l'histoire la plus drôle sur naruto, j'ai tellement aimé la traduire, venez la lire !
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Gaara pose à Kankuro et Temari les questions les plus embarrassantes et ils doivent trouver la bonne façon de lui répondre.





	1. Kankuro se masturbe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things My Little Brother Asks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268832) by [DanaEliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza). 



> Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai ri en lisant cette histoire, une vraie perle ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi :)  
> Bonne lecture !

« Temari ? »

« Oui, Gaara. »

« Tu sais quand Kankuro ferme la porte de sa chambre et nous dit de ne pas rentrer pendant à peu près une heure ? »

« Oui... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre ? »

« Euuh, il, euuh, il travaille sur ses marionnettes. Tu aimes aussi être seul, pas vrai ? Quand tu t'entraînes avec ton sable et tout ? »

« Oui, mais je ne fais pas ça dans ma chambre et je pensais que Kankuro avait une pièce spéciale pour travailler sur ses marionnettes. Ça ne me semble pas logique qu'il travaille sur ses pantins dans sa chambre. »

« Mer- Je veux dire, non c'est plus du travail personnel sur ses marionnettes. Donc ce sont des marionnettes spéciales qu'il prend dans sa chambre. C'est comme un moment privé que Kankuro chérit très précieusement. »

« Ooh, maintenant je comprends pourquoi il avait ses marionnettes dans une position si étrange quand je suis rentré pendant l'heure interdite. Merci, Temari ! »

« Quoi ? Attend, Gaara. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ses pantins dans une position étrange ? »

 


	2. Temari utilise des tampons

« Kankuro ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gaara ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Temari semble les utiliser tous les mois mais elle ne me dit jamais pourquoi ou ce qu'ils font. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu... euuh. Gaara, on n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font ou ce pourquoi ils sont faits ou où ils sont supposés aller. »

« Alors ils vont quelque part ? Où vont-ils ? Et si tu sais ce qu'ils font, alors je peux le savoir aussi, non ? »

« Oui, mais, Gaara. Allez. Ce sont des choses pour les filles. C'est gênant. Tu ne peux pas demander à ton frère ce genre de chose. »

« Mais Temari ne veut pas me répondre et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant. Ce sont juste des petits bâtonnets blancs et doux. Je ne peux même pas imaginer qu'ils puissent aller quelque part. »

« Ce sont des tampons, d'accord ?! Les filles les utilisent quand elles ont leurs règles et elles les mettent... Tu sais. »

« Non, je ne sais pas. »

« On ne t'apprend plus rien aujourd'hui ? Je ne vais pas te parler du miel et des abeilles ! Oublie tout ça ! »

« Attend, mais Kankuro. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ils servent ! »

 


	3. Sai aime les pénis

« Temari ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gaara ? Dépêche-toi, je suis pressée. »

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point Sai parle toujours du pénis de Naruto ? »

« Euuh, je pense. Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir. »

« En fait, Naruto s'est plaint une fois que Sai parle toujours de son pénis et à quel point il est petit, mais je ne vois pas vraiment le problème. C'est si mal qu'un pénis soit petit et quand est-ce qu'il est petit, et pourquoi Sai se préoccuperait de savoir si le pénis de Naruto est petit ou non ? »

« Ça fait beaucoup de questions sur les pénis, Gaara. Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à ton frère ? Il connaît beaucoup plus de choses sur les pénis et pourquoi ils sont supposés être gros. »

« Mais j'ai demandé à Kankuro et il a dit que je devais venir te voir parce que tu en as vu tellement que tu comprendrais mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que Kankuro a dit ?! »

 


	4. Naruto jette un coup d'oeil

« Kankuro, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Je suis un peu occupé là, mais vas-y. »

« Tu sais quand Naruto est venu l'autre jour et quand on est allé aux sources chaudes ? »

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hé bien Naruto n'arrêteait pas d'essayer du côté des femmes. Pourquoi Naruto voudrait-il faire ça ? C'est le même de bain, non ? »

« Oh, euhh, en fait. Quand un homme atteint un certain âge il ressent le besoin de regarder les filles, de préférence nues. »

« Mais je suis aussi âgé que Naruto et je ne ressens pas le besoin de regarder les filles et pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait les voir nues ? »

« Certains garçons sont plus matures que d'autres et pourquoi elles doivent être nues est une autre question que tu peux demander à Temari. »

« Naruto n'est certainement pas plus mature que moi, mais il le sait. »

« Arrête de bouder et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Un jour tu seras intéressé par les filles ou par les garçons. »

« Pourquoi les garçons ? »

« Oh mon dieu, Gaara... »

 


	5. Gaara lit un livre

« Temari ? »

« Ne peut-on pas en parler plus tard, Gaara ? Je lis un bon livre et tu ne lisais pas quelque chose aussi ? »

« Mais je veux te demander quelque chose à propos du livre. »

« Bon d'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai emprunté ce livre à Naruto qui l'avait emprunté à Kakashi et ... »

« Tu lis un des livres de ce vieil homme ? Gaara, tu ne peux pas lire ces livres ! Ils sont sales ! »

« Mais... »

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Donne-moi le livre et je le rendrai à Kakashi et lui ferai la leçon pour lui apprendre à donner ces livres à des enfants. »

« Temari, je voulais juste... »

« Je ne peux même pas croire que tu lisais ça. Tu sais quel genre de livres Kakashi lit. Tu es au-dessus de ça, Gaara. »

« Mais Temari, je voulais juste savoir quand le film sortirait. Naruto m'a dit qu'il allait être adapté en film et je veux le voir. »

 


	6. Gaara joue avec des préservatifs

« Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je remplis des ballons d'eau. »

« Comment as-tu eu des ballons ? Attends, Gaara, où est-ce que tu les as eus ? »

« Je les ai trouvés dans la chambre de Kankuro. Il m'a dit que c'était des ballons quand je lui ai demandé et j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de faire une bataille d'eau avec. Par contre ils ont une forme un peu étrange. »

« Euh, c'est parce que ce ne sont pas des ballons. »

« Je pensais que c'était bizarre qu'ils soient aussi glissants, mais je croyais que ça les ferait s'étirer plus facilement. Ils contiennent beaucoup d'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

« Euhh, c'est, euhh. Non, je me suis trompée. Ce sont des ballons. Maintenant amuse-toi bien avec. »

« D'accord. »

« Non, attend ! Non, Gaara. Ne me les jette pas dessus ! »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
